Betrayed
by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are in the van heading back to Jasper. When Humphrey gets caught by the Gas Station clerk's tranquilizer gun what will happen when Kate betrays him and doesn't stop him from shooting Humphrey? Read to find out! *******SOME LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES*******
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl here with a new fanfic! This is my second fanfic so I still might not be so good at writing! Anyway, let's get on with it!**

_Humphrey and Kate are in the van parked at the gas station where Humphrey almost got shot at in the movie..._

_Kate's POV_

I woke up to the sound of whimpering. It was Humphrey. "What could this worthless Omega want now?" I asked myself.

"What now?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. He was crossing his legs.

"I need to go!" Humphrey said looking like he was about to faint.

"Go where!?" I asked getting furious.

"I need to go go!" He said shuffling his paws back and forth.

"What! Now! Can't you hold it?" I asked angrily.

"In here or out there, I'm going no matter what!" Humphrey exclaimed. He wasn't joking either.

"Be quick then!" I commanded as I laid my head down back to sleep.

_Humphrey's POV_

I opened the trunk and hopped out of the van. I walked around a bit trying to find a good place to pee when something caught my eye. On the rapper it said **CUPCAKE**. I tried to open it with my paws. It took a good three minutes to finally open it, but when I did I saw a mini bun shaped cake and fluffy pink white stuff on the top of it. I took a bite out of it and it tasted delicious.

"Wow! This is so good!" I said to myself as I continued to eat it.

_Kate's POV_

I couldn't sleep knowing that Humphrey was outside alone so I took a peak out the window and saw him eating something.

"What the hell is he doing!" I said to myself as I watched him eat.

_Humphrey's POV_

I finally finished it and had all the pink fluffy stuff on my face. As soon as I finished the backdoor light flicked on and out came the store clerk.

"AHHH! BOSS WE GOT A RABID WOLF HERE!" The man said running back inside. "This can't be good" I said to myself as the store clerk ran back inside.

The next thing I noticed was the van took off with Kate in it. "Wow, she just left me here!" I said to myself as I watched the van zoom off in the distance.

_Kate's POV_

I can't believe I left Humphrey by himself! He could die out there alone and it's all my fault! I laid down and started to weep.

_Humphrey's POV_

The next thing I know the a guy with a gun came out and said "Oh shit! We need to put him down!".

I got so nervous that I just peed all over the ground. I gave nervous chuckle and turned to run, but he was too fast. He shot a dart into my side and I started to become woozy. I swayed left to right and things started to change to different colors. Then I just blacked out.

**How do you guys like it! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite this story! Thanks and have a good day!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! **

**I'm back with Chapter 2! Thank you to everyone who started to review this story and follow it too! Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

_Humphrey's POV_

"Ugh..." I groaned to myself as I got up and tried to stretch my muscles. I looked around and I was in big metal cage in what looks like a animal shelter.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself looking around.

"You're in a Animal Shelter, wolf" A dog sorta young with golden fur said in another cage right next to mine.

"Woah!" I yelled because the dog startled me.

He chuckled and said in a sarcastic tone "Didn't mean to scare you wolf".

"Stop calling me wolf!" I growled at the dog.

"Psh what are you going to do about it" The dog said smartly. He was right. What was I going to do about it.

"I'm sorry wolf, I think we got off to a wrong start. My name is Joey, what's yours?" he asked nicely.

"My name is Humphrey" I said gloomily not really paying attention to the dog. I was still thinking about her Kate, the love of my life, just left me to die out by the gas station.

"Hey! Hey! Humphrey! Don't go drifting off on me now" Joey said snapping his fingers in my face.

"Oh sorry man, I was just...you know thinking" I said still gloomy.

"You okay dude? Anything you want to talk about?" Joey asked confused over why I looked so sad.

"Ah It's nothing really, it's sorta a long story..." I said looking off in the distance staring at the floor of the animal shelter.

"Come on! I love long stories!" Joey said wagging his tail excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Ahh ok fine. Ok, well it starts off where theres this girl..." I started just to get interrputed by Joey "Oh God! It always starts with girls".

"Are you going to let me tell the story or not?" I said a littly annoyed.

"Oh! My bad, I'll stop talking" Joey said making the zipping motion over his mouth.

"Well, there's this girl and we got relocated together away from our pack. I was glad by this because I had feelings for this particular girl wolf. I thought that maybe since we would bond together on the way home, she would start to devolop feelings for me. We found these two birds who told us about a van that could bring us Jasper Park, which is where our pack lives. So we got on the van and rode it till we got to a gas stop. The two humans driving the van got out and went inside the truck stop. Since I didn't use the bathroom in a while I went outside the van to use it. It took me a while to find a good peeing place, but when I did the van left and she just left me there by myself. After that the gas stop's boss shot me with a tranquilizer because he thought I had rabies, and now I'm here! Does that answer your question?" I asked in sarcastic tone.

"Jeez man, I'm sorry for trying to make you feel better! You jerk!" Joey exclaimed as he walked to the other corner of the cage and laid down.

"Aw joey I'm sorry man! I didn't mean it like that" I said feeling truly sorry for the way I acted. I didn't get a answer.

"Wait to go Hump, your first day at the animal shelter and you alreadt lost a friend" I thought to myself as I laid down to try to get some sleep.

"Hopefully tomorrow is better" I said to myself as I drifted to sleep.

**Chaptert 2 done! Hope you like it guys! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite my story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with Chapter 3! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story! It makes me feel like I'm writing a good story! Also, a shoutout to The War Hound, he helped me so much on this story! Thanks dude! Anyway, let's get started with chapter 3!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up suddenly from a human lifting up my cage. I got nervous.

"Where are they taking me" I thought to myself. I looked to the right and saw Joey calm and collected being lifted up by a different human.

"joey! Where are they taking us!" I yelled over to him.

He replied kind of annoyed probably because of what happened yesterday "There taking us outside for us to exercise".

"Ohh ok" I said calming down.

The humans walked outside with me and Joey. There was a bunch of dogs out here. Maybe, like, 20. As soon as I came out all the dogs went silent, but I heard a few whispers.

"Is that a wol-wol-wolf" one dog said.

"What is he doing here" another one said.

Joey started to laugh at this.

"Looks like they are scared of you Humphrey!" Joey laughed. I chuckled a bit too.

"Yeah, why are they so scared?" I asked Joey.

"You are a wolf! You could probably take on all these dogs at once!" Joey explained.

"Psh, I don't want to hurt them" I said while the human who was holding my cage put me down and opened it.

I walked a out and saw a bunch of dogs picking on another dog. I angered by this because this is what the alpha wolves in my pack use to do to me.

"Hey guys, stop it! Now!" I growled at them.

"Yeah what are you goin-" the dog stopped when he saw that I was a wolf.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Wolf! We leave now! Come on guys!" the dog said running off with the other dogs. I walked over to the dog on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked seeing what it looked like up close. It was a girl and she had jet black fur with tan streaks. She looked beautiful, you know for a dog.

"Don't hurt me!" the dog said.

"Why would I hurt you. I'm not a mean wolf!" I said trying to comfort her.

"You promise..." the dog said peeking out from under her paws looking at me.

"I swear" I said smiling warmly at her. She smiled back.

"Now, what's your name?" I asked.

_Kate's POV_

I was still in the van. I looked outside and saw a sign that said: **Jasper Park: Next 5 Miles**. I was so bored and upset over me leaving Humphrey there to die.

"Hey! It's not my fault he had to use the bathroom" I said trying to reason with myself.

"Psh what's the use, it is my fault Humphrey is gone" I said to myself slowly starting to sob.

"Oh Humphrey, where are you?" I sobbed as I looked outside.

**Chapter 3 is done! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story.**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!**

**Back with Chapter 4! And I've decided to make One Last Chance into a story, but I'm only going to update that sometimes and not as much as Betrayed! Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

_Humphrey's POV_

"My name is Destiny! What is yours?" Destiny asked. I forget to respond. I was mesmerized by her beauty. How can a dog be so attractive?

She napped her paws in front of my face and I flinched.

"Woah, what?" I said startled a little.

She blushed and giggled while saying "you were staring at me!".

_Destiny's POV_

Why was he staring at me? I don't mind though, he so handsome! I started to stare at him too. His grey fur and sparkling blue eyes were just a perfect match. I thought wolves were suppose to be mean? Why did it seem that he was so caring and loving?

Humphrey started to look at me funny and said "Uh, Destiny why are you staring at me?".

"Oh, uh, you got some dirt on you!" I said brushing off some dirt off his shoulder. Oh, thank God I came up with a excuse! That would've been pretty awkward.

"Thanks!" Humphrey said smiling and blushing. I giggled at this. His smile is so cute.

_Humphrey's POV_

"Well, Destiny, why brings you here at the animal shelter?" I asked trying to make small talk. After I said this her smile disappeared.

"It's a long story..." Destiny said gloomily.

"I'm hear to listen" I said trying to sound comforting.

_Kate's POV_

I finally made home. I ran down the mountain towards the two packs which were about to start fighting.

"Wait!" I yelled trying to get attention.

"Kate" my dad yelled running towards me and bringing me into a tight embrace.

"I thought I lost you" Dad said crying into my fur.

"Don't worry dad, I'm fine!" I said trying to calm down.

"Kate! What did that Omega do to you?" My mom eve said. After she said this memories of what happened with me and Humphrey flooded my mind.

"Oh, nothing mom!" I said trying to hide my emotions.

"I came back to-" I got cut off by Tony, the Eastern Pack leader.

"You came back to marry my son Garth!" Tony said while Garth walked up to the side of his father. He looked hurt over something that just happened.

"Uh, Yes, To Unite the packs!" I yelled and the whole crowd exploded with cheer. After I said this my friends came around me and started to talk about the wedding. Three minutes later, three wolves came to me and tapped me on the shoulder. It was Humphrey's best friends.

"Kate, where's Humphrey? Didn't he get relocated with you?" Salty said in a upset tone.

"I, uh, got to go!" I said running away. The farther I got away the more tears started to come out of my eyes. I got to the river and laid down staring at the stars.

"Oh, Humphrey, Why can't you be here with me?" I said while I drifted to sleep.

**That's Chapter 4! How do you guys like the story so far? Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone!**

**Back with Chapter 5! Sorry I'm updating so slow! It takes a little to write these chapters so it's hard to find time! BTW please check out KingAzxoll9's fanfiction called Azxoll: Inchoation! I strongly recommend you read it! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I talked to Destiny for about another hour or so when I heard a whistle. I looked around and saw that all the dogs were walking back to their cages, including Destiny.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked.

She turned around and said "Back inside, silly. We only get a hour and half to play". She turned back and started to walk again.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, right!?" I called back at her.

She kept walking and said "See you tomorrow, wolf boy" Destiny said as she got in her cage.

"Did she just call me wolf boy?" I thought to myself. I shrugged it off and thought "Pfft, girls". I walked back to my cage and laid down and waited for a human to take me back inside. I looke to my right and saw Joey laying down too.

"Hey Joey!" I said somewhat excited to see my friend again. Joey opened his eyes and saw me and started to wag his tail.

"Humphrey, my friend! I saw you putting the moves on Destiny over there" Joey said winking at me. I started to laugh.

"We are just friends man, I mean I'm a wolf, not a dog" I said looking over at Destiny's cage.

"Yeah, "just'" friends. Anyway dude, if you need a wingman, just call me" Joey said chuckling a bit. Just then, a human walked up and took me and Joey's cage inside. It was pretty late so I decided to go to sleep.

I laid down in the cage and said to Joey "Goodnight, Joe".

Joey responded while laughing "Goodnight, lover boy".

I chuckled a bit and closed my eyes.

I thought to myself "I wonder what's happening in Jasper?".

_Kate's POV __**One hour after Kate and Garth's wedding**_

The wedding party was down in the main valley, but I was sitting up in my den and crying. I didn't want to marry Garth! I want Humphrey as a mate. I wish I told him that I loved him. I he would walk through this den entrance and say "Kate, I'm fine!". But the more I wished the more angrier I got with myself. Why did I have to abandon Humphrey like that? He would do anything for me, but when he needed me most I betrayed him. Just then, I saw a gray figure appear in my den.

"Humphrey!" I exclaimed as I jumped up. I looked closer and saw it was just my father. I slowly got back down and slumped my shoulders

"Sorry Kate, just me" he said smiling at me. Why is he so happy?

"It's ok dad" I said gloomily looking at the floor of the den.

"Well Kate, I know you didn't want to get married to Garth-" I got him off

"Yeah yeah it's my duty because I'm pack leader" I said rolling my eyes. He told me this so many times already.

"Yeah, but I think I found a solution to uniting the pack without you and Garth marrying" my dad said smiling at me.

My face lit up "Wait, what are you talking about".

He smiled and motioned out the door "Come follow me".

**Chapter 5 is done! What is Winston's solution? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**Mr Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone!**

**I TYPED THIS 5 TIMES SO FAR! IT KEEPS DELETING! Anyways, here is chapter 6**

_Humphrey's POV_

**_It's been three days since Humphrey has been here at the animal shelter and his friendship bond with Joey and Destiny has gotten very strong_**

I woke up to a sound of a cage door closing. I looked up and saw Joey in the hands of a human boy.

"Dad, I like this one! Can we keep him?" the kid asked his dad while squeezing the life out of Joey.

"K-kid I c-can't b-breath" Joey said while being suffocated. The dad looked at how much fun the kid was having with Joey.

"Sure, son" the dad said smiling at his son. The started to walk out with Joey in their arms.

"Joey, where are you going!" I yelled loudly at him. Joey looked back at me and saw my sad face.

"I'm being adopted! Isn't it great?" he yelled back while licking the kids face. The kid started to laugh when Joey did this. "Wow they were like made for each other" I thought to myself.

"Yeah, great!" I said trying to sound excited as him, but I wasn't. I was sad because he was one of my only friends I could probably share anything with.

"Don't worry Humphrey! We will see each other soon, I know it! Catch you on flipside, friend!" Joey yelled back with some tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, see you later, friend" I said to myself silently crying. "I need to get out of here" I thought to myself. I sat there for a minute or two when a human who worked at the shelter picked up the cage and brought me outside where all the dogs were. As soon as I got outside I went to find Destiny to tell her the news about Joey. I finally found her and told her.

"It's ok Humphrey, I know he was your best friend here, but I'll always be here for you" Destiny said bringing me into a hug. I could of stayed there for a lifetime. I mean I know it's silly but I think I like Destiny, you know, more than a friend. It's silly I mean I'm a wolf and she's a dog. When I raised I was taught that dogs are boneheaded idiots. After getting to know them, there are the same as wolfs, except wolves are way more aggressive. Destiny broke away and we got to talking about what we usually talk about. Like what happend to us before we got here and what we would do when we would leave this place. She told me that she use to have a owner that abused her. She ran away one day when he left the door open. She ran to a police station and they saw bruises all over her. They found out who her owner was and arrested him. Since there was no where for her to live she came to stay here, until she got adopted. Destiny and I talked until it was dark out then we heard a wolf howl. I instinctively started to howl back when I heard it. After I howled everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry, it's instinct" I said jokingly. Everyone kept staring when I heard another howl. This one was closer and I held back the urge to howl back.

"Hey Humphrey, howl back" a random dog said. Ten seconds later everyone started to agree with the dog and told me to howl back. I agreed and howled back. I waited five minutes and I heard a howl, this time right next to the chain linked fence. I looked around the fences and no one was there, except for a faint black shadow near a part of the fence. I was going to howl back but a whistle echoed throught the yard and everyone started to head back to their cages.

"See you later, Humphrey" Destiny said while kissing me on the cheek. I turned beet red when she did this. All she did was giggle and walk to her cage. What does this mean? Does she like me? It felt like my heart was beating a thousand times per second. I slowly started to walk into my cage. I got in and laid down with one thing in my mind "Today was crazy".

**How was that? Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story! Thanks! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with Chapter 7! This story btw is going to have a sequel! Also, what should the sequel to Unexpected Love be called? Review what you think it should be called! Anyways, here is the chapter! ALSO DESTINY IS A GERMAN SHEPHERD!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I awoke to the sound of my cage getting ripped open. I opened my eyes and saw my cage ripped off viciously and no one else in sight. I thught this was a dream so I rubbed my eyes a couple a times. I looked again and it was still there. Who ripped the cage door off? I shrugged the question off.

"This is my chance" I said to myself. I hopped out of the cage and landed on my feet. I was about to leave the shelter but then I remembered "What about Destiny?".

I looked around for her cage, but I couldn't find it. I walked up and down the aisles of the shelter and finally found her asleep in her cage.

"Psst Destiny" I whispered to her. I guess she's a light sleeper because she awoke instantly.

"Humphrey? How did you get out" she said in a regular voice.

"Shhhhhhhh! Keep quiet" I said putting my paw over her mouth. She blushed a little when I did this.

"Oops, sorry" she whispered a little embarrassed. I chuckled a bit.

"It's ok and to answer your question I just find my cage door ripped off" I whispered.

"Who did that?" she asked slightly worried.

"I don't know, it doesn't matter anyway! We can finally get out of this shelter!" I said excitedly. She started to wag her tail.

"Wait, but Humphrey, how are you going to get this lock off my cage?" she asked poking at the lock. I looked at the lock. I could probably rip this lock off with my teeth. I put my mouth around the lock and with with one quick movement I ripped it off. I looked up and saw Destiny stunned.

"You got some powerful mouth" Destiny said impressed. I laughed at this.

"Well, we should go now since the sun is starting to rise and the workers may show up soon" I said looking out the window seeing the sun starting to rise.

With that we started to walk towards a window that was open and led outside. Destiny and me jumped through it and started to sprint towards the forest. We ran for about another mile or two than we stopped to catch our breath.

"Well, what now?" Destiny asked kind of scared because she was never alone in the wilderness before without a human.

"We should first find a den and then we go from there" I said starting to look around for a den.

"That sounds good!" Destiny said smiling. We looked around for about a half an hour then finally came upon a den. I sniffed the air and smelled another wolf in the area. I sniffed a few more times following the smell. It leaded Destiny and I right towards a cave.

"Hello? Anyone there!" I called out into the cave, hearing my own echo. I heard no response and started to leave. I turned around and looked into the cave once more and saw two different colored eyes staring right back at me.

**Creepy, huh? How do you guys like this story so far? Please, Review, Follow, and Favorite this story!**

**Mr Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with Chapter 8! This story may be only a couple more chapters until the end! But don't worry everyone, there will be a sequel! Anyways, let's get on with the story! ALSO, I'd like to thank The War Hound for letting me use his OC! I repeat this is not my OC!**

_Humphrey's POV_

The eyes disappeared for a couple seconds and I thought to myself "Am I going crazy?". Right then, A slightly bigger black wolf jumped on top of me and pinned me. I looked at him and he had one

"What are you doing here?" the wolf said in a commanding voice.

"Oh! uh, Sorry sir! We didn't mean to, uh, intrude!" I said back cowering in fear.

"Wait, you're the wolf that was howling to me last night, right?" he said getting off me.

"Um, I think so" I said slowly getting off the ground.

"Oh ok! Sorry about almost killing you there, I don't like it when people intrude on my privacy" The wolf said smiling.

"Wait, were you the one-" he cut me off there.

"That ripped open your cage? Yes" He said standing up proudly. I was confused. Why would a wolf I don't even try to help me?

"Thanks, but why?" I asked confused. He laughed at this question.

"Well, we wolves have to look at for each other" he said with a warm smile. I could already tell we will be great friends.

"Yeah you are right!" I said smiling back. Destiny then chipped in.

"What's your name" she said still confused over why he helped me.

"Hunter, my name is hunter. And your's" Hunter said. Destiny spoke before I could.

"Well, I'm Destiny, and this is my boyfriend Humphrey" She said in a confident tone. When I heard boyfriend I started to smile wide. I guess this means she does like me! Destiny looked over at me and started to giggle.

"Oh, ok!" Hunter said confused probably because she was a dog and I was a wolf.

"Well, now that we know each other's names, I was wondering Hunter, could me and Destiny stay at your den for the day?" I asked with a puppy dog face.

He laughed at my face and said "Sure! I love company! Here I'll show you around!". Hunter motioned me and Destiny to come inside.

_Kate's POV_

_**RECAP OF WHAT HAPPENED IN JASPER: Kate and Garth married to untie the packs. Kate feels guilty when she leaves Humphrey to die. She realizes she loved Humphrey all along. She skips the wedding party and goes to her cave and cries. Winston comes in and tells her to follow him. She asks why and he says "I may have found a solution about uniting the pack with you and Garth".**_

We walked down the hill leading up to me and Garth's den. My dad finally spoke up.

"Ok, well Garth told his dad that he loved Lily" my dad said. "What? When did this happen?" I thought to myself about how Garth and Lily got together. I shrugged it off and kept listening

"So, Tony and I think that Lily and Garth can unite the packs" my dad said.

"So, knowing that you love Humphrey, I'm allowing you to marry him!" he said smiling warmly. I started to wag my tail. Yes! I will finally be able to marry Humphrey! Then I realized Humphrey might be dead somewhere. I started to break down in tears in front of my dad.

"Kate, what's wrong?" my dad asked.

I managed to choke out "It's all my fault!".

**Chapter 8 is done! Please follow, review, and favorite this story!**

**Mr Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone!**

**I here with chapter 9! Let's start the chapter!**

_Kate's POV_

"Kate, what's your fault?" my dad asked me with a concerned face. I started to sob violently and fell to the ground.

"Dad, do you know why Humphrey isn't here, in Jasper?" I asked my dad while still crying.

"What? I didn't even notice. Where is he?" my dad said upset.

"Well, when me and Humphrey were in a human car, he got out to pee. When he got out some human shot Humphrey him with a tranquilizer and I just watched. I was going to help but the car drove off" I said finally breaking down into my father's fur and crying. I was hoping my dad would say "It's ok it's not your fault" or "I bet Humphrey still loves you".

"Kate, I am extremely disappointed in you" my dad said as he walked away with what looked like tears in his eyes. I look at him walk away with tears stinging my amber eyes. I feel so alone. "You know what, I'm am going to find Marcel and Paddy and find Humphrey!" I said storming off to where Marcel and Paddy play golf in Jasper.

_No Ones POV_

What Kate didn't know is that Winston walked up to his den and started to ball his eyes out. Humphrey was like a son Winston never had and losing Humphrey was just as bad as losing his actual family members.

"Humphrey, please come home" he said to himself as he cried till his eyes got bloodshot.

_Humphrey's POV_

When Hunter finally finished the tour of the den it was already dark out.

"Well, that finishes the tour, I'm going to sleep" Hunter said while saying goodbye and leaving to his room in the den.

"Hey Humphrey come out here!" Destiny said motioning me to come outside. I walked out and my mood was automatically lifted by the beautiful night sky. There seemed to be millions of stars spread across the night sky and a milky white full moon shining down on me and Destiny.

"It's so...beautiful out tonight!" Destiny said. I looked at her and saw her black fur with tan streaks in the moonlight. She looked so beautiful.

"Just like you" I complimented. I thought about what I said and thought "Stupid line, Humphrey!".

"Aw, thanks" she said brushing herself up against me. Her fur felt so, silky and smooth, against mine.

"I'm going to tell her the way I feel" I said realizing how romantic it is outside in the moonlight.

"Uh, Destiny," I said nervously.

"Yes, Humphrey" she said smiling.

"Well, Destiny I just want to say that I...loooo...ve...y...ouu" I choked out waiting to be rejected or slapped. All I got was Destiny jumping on me, pinning me, and licking my face.

"I love you, too" Destiny said touching while kissing me softly at first, then passionately. I had no idea how to react at first, but then I started to get use to the kissing and played it cool.

For the first time in a while, things were finally going right for me.

**WOAH! Well, you should've seen that coming. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite this story!**

**Mr Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry I meant to upload this instead of Chapter 9! Let's get started, shall we?**

_Humphrey's POV_

Woke up to Destiny nuzzling me. I opened my eyes and I saw her with her beautiful teal eyes stealing me.

"Morning Handsome!" she said while kissing me on the cheek. I blushed hard.

"Morning, Beautiful" I said back with a warm smile. I got up and we both walked to the middle area of the den. There was Hunter waiting there eating a piece of caribou meat.

"Hey guys! Wanna eat!" he said while blood dripped from his muzzle.

"Um, no thanks" Destiny said with a disgusted face.

"Actually, Hunter, Destiny and I are going to go to Sawtooth and find a den together, would you be able to lead us there?" I asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Hunter said running out of the den with me ans Sarah following.

_Kate's POV_

I finally found Marcel and Paddy playing golf.

"Hey! Marcel! Paddy!" I yelled out to them.

"Bonjour Kate! Where's the boyfriend?" Marcel said elbowing her and chuckling.

"Guys, I left Humphrey bye himself at a Human Gas Station and I need your help to get him back" I said starting to cry over him.

"Don't worry Kate, we will help you!" Paddy said hugging me.

"Thanks guys, so much!" I said hugging Paddy back.

"Well, where are we going?" Marcel asked.

"Sawtooth National Park" I said.

"Ok well follow us Kate! We will take you there!" Paddy said while motioning me to follow him and Marcel.

**Done! Please follow, review, favorite this story!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm here with Chapter 11! I haven't updated this in a while and I'm sorry! I lost my laptop, but I found it! So, let us start with the story!**

_Humphrey's POV_

We finally saw a sign that said **Sawtooth National Park**.

"We are here, guys!" Hunter said smiling.

"Thanks Hunter!" I said.

"Well Humphrey, let's find that den, shall we?" Destiny said smiling.

"Ok!" I said walking into the reserve.

Destiny, Hunter, and I walked for a minute or so and saw the golf course Kate and I found when we first got to Sawtooth. Chills were sent up and down my spine and I shivered slightly. Destiny noticed this.

"Humphrey, you ok?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah, just...bad memories" I said looking around.

"Hey, I'm here for you babe" she said as she licked my cheek. I started blush so red that my fur started to turn red.

"Thanks" I smiled and licked her back.

"Stop with the lovey dovey stuff and move! I'm getting sick back here!" Hunter said jokingly. Destiny and I laughed and moved along. We finally came across a den with a small creek flowing in front of it. It was beautiful.

"Oh Humphrey, I think this is the place" Destiny said giving me a smile that lit up my face also.

"Really? You like it" I said looking at it. The den looked average, but not really good.

"Yes, It looks great!" Destiny said reassuring me.

"Ok, well let's look inside" I said stepping pass Destiny and into the den.

"Woah" i said as I looked into the den and saw a huge space and leading through the back a entrance leading toward a huge river.

Sarah walked in and her jaw dropped at the beauty of our new den.

"It is beautiful!" she said in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you" I said as I nuzzled her neck. She blushed and was going to say something but her stomach rumbled.

"Looks like somebody is hungry! I'll go get some caribou" I said as I started to walk at the den and motioned Hunter to come along.

"Humphrey wait! I never even ate caribou before" she said.

"I laughed and said "don't worry! You'll love it!".

_Kate's POV_

Marcel, Paddy, and I came off the train at Idaho.

"Ok, Ms. Kate, Paddy and I are going to fly up in the sky and try to find your boyfriend Humphrey while you stay down here and try to find his scent" Marcel explained.

I ignored Marcel's "boyfriend" comment and said "Ok, sounds good".

They flew away into the air and started to find his scent. I tried to find it for a whole hour. It felt like I walked around all of Idaho, but I couldn't find him. I started to cry to myself and thought I would never find him until I found his scent.

"Humphrey?" I sniffed again. It was definitely Humphrey's scent.

"Don't worry Humphrey! I'm coming for you!" I said as I ran toward his scent.

The scent got stronger and stronger until I hit a open clearing and saw Humphrey with a complete black wolf except he had white ears.

"HUMPHREY?" I yelled.

Humphrey looked at me with a confused face, but after a second or two started to sprint away with the black wolf by his side.

**How was that chapter? Took me a while! Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite this story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with chapter 12! I hope you like it! **

_Humphrey's POV_

Hunter and I were out in a open field searching for caribou.

"Humphrey, as soon as a caribou comes stay as close to the ground as possible and as soon as your close enough to the prey, pounce!" Hunter said making it sound easy, but it wasn't. My muscles would start to go sore when I stayed closed to the ground for too long. Sometimes I wish I was a big muscle head like Garth, then it would be easier to catch dinner. Hunter and I sat their for a couple minutes talking, waiting for caribou, when a tan wolfess walked over a hill. As soon as she saw us it looked like she was staring.

"Who is that?" Hunter asked me.

I shook my head and said "I don't think so". I looked closer at her and realized who it was. It was the say wolfess that betrayed me a little while back. It was Kate.

"HUMPHREY" I heard the Kate yell in the distance as she started to run over.

"Do you know her?" Hunter asked confused how a random wolf knew my name.

I didn't respond. I just bolted out towards the direction of my den, while Hunter followed closely behind. I knew since now she had my scent, it would be sooner or later till she found me. I still ran anyways, I ran with adrenaline from the anger I was in. I started to lose speed and started to slow down so Hunter could catch up with me.

"Why are you running?" Hunter asked clearly out of breath.

"I know who that is and I don't want her to find me" I said with emotion.

"Who is she and why?" Hunter said confused.

"Well-" I got cut off by a tan wolf jumping on top of me and pinning me. I realized the wolf was Kate.

"Oh, Humphrey! I miss you so much!" Kate said nuzzling my neck. I quickly pushed her off me and got up.

"What do you want" I said with no emotion.

"To find you and bring you home, silly!" Kate said smiling.

I didn't respond, instead I stared at her plainly.

"Humphrey, I'm so sorry for-" I cut her off.

"Save your damn apologies Kate! Do you know what it feels like to be abandoned by yourself without a friend in sight?" I asked clearly angry.

She shook her head.

"Exactly! So don't even try to apologize!" I said stomping off in the direction of my den.

"But Humphrey, Our pack needs it's fun-loving leader again" Kate said in a upset voice.

I stopped walking and turned back and said "Should've thought of that before you left me for dead". I turned and left Kate crying to herself.

I heard her say "What happened to you" before I walked away out of hearing distance of her.

**Humphrey is angry! What's going to happen between them? Please REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW this story. BTW PM me any suggestions on the story! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! **

**Short Chapter here because I'm so tired! But I still make a update once a day! Anyways, on with the story!**

_Kate's POV_

I was sobbing heavily once Humphrey and the other wolf left me. How did I leave so much heartbreak to one smart, handsome, and poor omega wolf like Humphrey? When he spoke to me it sounded like he was talking to someone who he haven't met before. My sobbing was interrupted by Marcel and Paddy.

"So I'm guessing Humphrey is pretty angry with you" Paddy said and Marcel nodded in agreement.

"How did *sniff* you know?" I asked still sobbing.

"Eh We kind of heard you both from that tree" Marcel said pointing up to a tall tree.

"Oh Humphrey! I'm so sorry!" I sobbed leaning into Marcel's chest and crying into his feathers. Marcel looked slightly annoyed by this, but I didn't care.

"Kate, if I may, maybe Marcel and I can try to convince Humphrey to take you back?" Paddy said trying to cheer me up.

"You guys will really do that for me?" I asked wiping my tears off my eyes.

"Of course! I mean that's what buddies are for!" Marcel said smiling.

"Thanks so much!" I said hugging both of them tightly.

"K-K-Kate can't b-b-breathe" Paddy said while his face turned purple. I let go of them and then they flew off in Humphrey's direction.

_Humphrey's POV_

I got back to the den with Hunter trailing me. When I got there I saw Destiny.

"Hey Babe" Destiny said licking my face.

"Hey" I said licking her back.

"Where's the food?" Destiny asked clearly upset.

"Oh, sorry, we got, um sidetracked" I said trying not to sound suspicious. Destiny noticed my suspiciousness and was going to say something, but got cut off by Hunter.

He walked into the den with two familiar birds in his mouth, clearly still alive, and said "Hey, I caught dinner!".

**Oh no! Not Marcel and Paddy! Please review, favorite, and follow this story! PM any suggestions also! Thanks for reading!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with chapter 14! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and sometimes I just need a break to relax and collect myself! But I'm back! Anyway, this chapter may be on the short side and to that I say sorry!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I qucikly pounced on Hunter and made him spit them out.

"OW! What the hell man!" Hunter said angrily pushing me off him.

I ignored him and quickly walked over to Marcel and Paddy.

"Guys! you ok?" I asked not getting a response. I teared up a little and looked at them.

"You guys can't be dead! NO! You didn't do anything wrong" I said lying next to them sobbing heavily.

I slowly saw Paddy open his eyes.

"PADDY!" I yelled geting closer to him.

"Hello sir Humphrey, I look a little beat up, huh?" Paddy said chuckling slowly. I just then noticed teeth wounds around his belly. They were bleeding severely.

"NO! Paddy, I won't let you die!" I said trying to put pressure on his wounds. Paddy winced at the pain.

"Humphrey, I think this is how we go out" Paddy said giving me a smile while mouthing "give up".

"No, don't say that Paddy!" I said crying.

"Don't worry, I bet there's a wicked golf course in heaven for me and Marcel" Paddy said tearing up himself.

Paddy looked at me with tears in his eyes and said "Promise me one thing Humphrey, you'll forgive Kate...she...really..cares for you" Paddy said while slipping into eternal peace.

I nodded and said "Goodbye friend". I was crying for a while and finally stopped and started to walk out of the den.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry I didn't kn-" I cut Humter short.

"Save it! You killed him!" I said angrily with tears rolling down my muzzle. Hunter opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. He knew that it was his fault Humphrey's friends.

I walked right by him and Destiny. I walked into the wilderness and towards the spot I left Kate. I made a promise to Paddy and I don't won't to break it.

**Sad chapter, but Humphrey is going to see Kate...WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! Anyways, please Favorite, Review, and Follow this story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Everyone!**

**I was just overreacting! I am staying here on fanfiction! Sorry if I scared you, but I just couldn't not finish these stories! So get ready to see a lot of updates over the next couple of days! Anyways, let's get on with the story, shall we? **

_Humphrey's POV_

I saw Kate sitting there still crying over how I left her. As I got closer I stepped on a leaf and crumpled it. Kate's keen alpha senses heard it and saw me.

"Humphrey!" Kate squealed while she ran up and squeezed me tight.

"Never leave me again Humphrey!" Kate said crying into my fur. I looked down at her and thought to myself "Wow, she must really love me".

"Don't worry I won't" I said while I hugged her back and grinned, but then I was reminded by Paddy and Marcel. I quickly broke away from the hug and looked away from Kate. I didn't want her to see me cry.

"Humphrey? What's wrong?" Kate asked noticing me crying. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"They're dead Kate! They're both dead! And it's all my fault" I said while tears trickled down my muzzle. Kate pulled me back into a tight hu and I poured out all my tears unto her fur. I broke away from the hug and saw her fur was stained with tears.

"Who's dead?" Kate asked. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes and said "Marcel and P-P-Paddy".

Kate looked at me and started to lay down on the ground.

"W-What?" Kate said while a tear fell off her muzzle.

"Yes, I'm so sorry" I said while I started to tear up again. Kate stopped crying and looked at me funny

"Wait, why are you sorry?" Kate asked.

"Because if I did forgive you Paddy and Marcel wouldn't have to find me and tell me to forgive you" I said tearing up.

"How did they die?" Kate asked.

"I befriended a fellow wolf and he killed them for me and Destiny to eat breakfast" I said crying harder because I was thinking of my deceased bird friends.

"Who's Destiny?" Kate asked.

"Well, she's kinda my mate" I said. Kate looked at me with disbelief in her eyes and said "I want to meet her".

**That's it! Sorry for the boring chapter! Next one though Kate will meet Destiny! What will Kate think of Humphrey being mates with a dog! Find out next chapter! It's good to be back!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone!**

**All I can say for this chapter is it's crazy! Anyway, I hope you like it!**

_Humphrey's POV_

Kate and I walked to Destiny and ours den in complete silence. She wanted to meet my mate Destiny. I was just afraid what Kate wa going to think of me when she found out my mate is a dog. I've been taught growing up that dogs were weak human play toys. Just then, Kate walked in front of me and rubbed her tail under my nose and looked back at me. She smiled seductively and kept walking. I had a dreamily expression on my face and stared at Kate's rear. She turned back and saw I was staring. I quickly glanced away looking off in a different direction.

"Where you staring at my butt, Humphrey?" Kate asked slowly strutting over to me.

I started to back up and stuttered "N-n-no".

I finally backed all the way into a tree and Kate was strutting over to me.

"So Humphrey, have you and your mate, you know, mated at all?" Kate asked seductively.

I again stuttered at nervously "N-n-no".

Kate smiled and finally pushed my into the tree with a passionate kiss and I kissed passionately back. In my head I thought:

"What about Destiny!". But my body knew what it wanted and when Kate broke the kiss I pushed her on her back.

"Humphrey, you have no idea how long I wanted to do this" Kate said smiling at me.

"Me too" I said giving her a reassuring smile.

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

I finally fell over , with Kate right beside me, and started to gasp for air.

"Humphrey, you...were...amazing" Kate panted and giving me cheek a lick. I blushed at this comment and said "So...were...you".

We finally got up and then I said to her "No one will no about this, agreed?".

Kate came up to me and kissed me. She turned around and started to walk towards my den.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I shouted out towards her. I jogged back to her side and then I was greeted with a question by Kate.

"Humphrey, what if I'm pregnant?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Then I will try to be the best dad to our pups I can" I said licking her cheek while she blushed beet red.

"I'm so happy to have such amazing wolf like you in my life" Kate said nuzzling me back.

We started to walk to my den again, and finally made it to the den.

I walked in and was greeted by Destiny running up and hugging me tightly.

"Humphrey! I thought you left me and Hunter here forever!" Destiny wailed. Then grief over what me and Kate just did took over me.

"I'm sorry I just needed to clear my head" I said breaking away from the hug. Destiny then noticed Kate. sitting there in the doorway.

"W-w-who's this?" Destiny asked confused. I smiled and said "This is my friend Kate, you know her as the person who abandoned me".

Destiny head me say this and growled. Kate was intimidated by the growl because Destiny was a dog, but she hung her head low because of shame of abandoning me.

"It's ok Destiny, we made up!" I said and Destiny instantly stopped growling.

"Kate, this is Destiny, my mate" I said proudly, because Destiny was beautiful. Kate then looked at Destiny and bowed her head in respect. Destiny smiled and bowed back.

"Destiny, Humphrey's a keeper, don't lose him" Kate said which made me blush a little.

Destiny then snuggled closer in my fur and said "Don't worry, I won'".

We chatted a little more and then I noticed it was starting to get dark out.

I yawned and said "Time to hit the hay".

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too" Destiny said.

"Same" Kate said.

"Wait, where's Hunter?" Humphrey asked Destiny.

"Oh, he was pretty put out by after you left earlier, so he went to sleep early" Destiny said.

"Ok, well Kate you can sleep in the main den if you want" I said smiling warmly at her.

"Sure, sounds good" Kate said smiling happily and laying down.

Destiny and I walked into our room and laid down next to each other. I laid down then Destiny laid down on top of me and kissed me passionately.

She then whispered in tom hear saying "Hey, do you think we can "do it" tonight".

"I don't know Destiny, I am really tired after all that happened today" I said. Destiny made a whimpering noise and then I finally pleaded in.

"Ok, fine" I said stroking the fur on her back.

She smiled and said "Don't worry I'll do all the work" Destiny said with a big grin on her face.

**_1 HOUR LATER_**

We finally finished and I looked over at Destiny. She was heavily sleeping. I smiled and thought:

"She's so cute when she sleeps".

I finally started to drift away to dreamland and then thought:

"I think I love Kate and Destiny".

**What the hell! Wow this chapter took awhile and it was fun to write also! Hoped you liked it! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back to write another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Well, let us begin!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up with a slight headache.

"Ugh" I moaned out loud. Destiny, who was already awake, chuckled and smiled at me.

"Look who is up, sleepy head" Destiny said and gave me a lick on the cheek. I blushed and then a pain shot through my head again.

"What happened last night?" I asked while rubbing my head. Destiny then blushed completely red.

"Humphrey! You don't remember our first time!" Destiny said while lying down beside me and laying her head on my side.

"What is she talking about?" I thought to myself in a confused expression. Destiny noticed this and took it that I forgot.

"We mated, silly!" Destiny said affectionately kissing me on the cheek. Just then, all the memories came back to me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Yeah and you were great!" Destiny said smiling. All I was thinking about was, what if we had pups?

"Destiny, what if you are pregnant!" I exclaimed.

Destiny just giggled and said, "Well Thank God I have the perfect mate to have pups with".

I blushed and thought "Maybe this isn't so bad"

Kate then came into our part of the den.

"Sorry but I need to borrow Humphrey real quick" Kate said nervously. I looked over at Destiny and she nodded. I walked out of the den with Kate leading me.

"What's up, Kate?"I said noticing her expression.

Kate opened her mouth, but before she spoke she vomited onto the ground.

"Woah Kate, are you ok" I said grabbing her before she fell into the vomit.

Kate then stuttered out "H-Humphrey, I'm pregnant...with your kids".

**OH NO! WHAT IS HAPPENING NOW! How is Humphrey going to tell Destiny! Who is Humphrey going to choose! Find out next chapter!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone!**

**I know you will probably hate me after this chapter, but I hope you stick around to the end! Well, let's start this story up! BTW please go check out my friend Shadow Green Eyed Wolf and his story Alpha and Omega Hutch's Love!**

_Humphrey's POV_

After hereing Kate say that I nearly toppled over and fainted.

"Humphrey, you ok? You look...woozy" Kate said worriedly.

"N-not really...Give me a minute" I said lying down.

Kate laid next to me and said "H-humphrey I'm scared". She started to cry into my fur softly. . I felt bad for making her worry so much and I patted his back and said "It's going to be ok, Kate".

"How Humphrey! How is to going to be ok?" Kate said almost growling. I backed away slowly.

Kate sighed and said "Sorry Humphrey, I'm just scared, I want to have children with you, but I don't want to hurt Destiny!" .

I thought about it and said "Maybe, just maybe...".

"What Humphrey?" Kate asked confused.

"Follow me!" I yelled running off into the wilderness with Kate trailing behind me. I finally got to a den and said .

Kate came up behind me wheezing and said "What...are...we..doing...here?" .

"Well Kate maybe you can have our pups here, you know just until I can figure out a way to tell Destiny about this" I said proudly, being I'm the one who thought up this plan.

Kating thought about it and said "Humphrey, I don't know...".

"Kate don't worry! I'll be back here a lot to keep you company and feed you while you are pregnant" I said while walking up to her and licking her muzzle.

"Ok, fine, but you have to promise me something" Kate said in a seroius tone.

"What is it?" I said.

"You have to be their for our pups birth! I don't want our pup to grow up without knowing his or her father!" Kate said obviously serious.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said while nuzzling her affectionately.

We said our final goodbyes and then I left back to Destiny and I's den. When I got there I saw Hunter and Destiny waiting for me in front of it.

**Done! Hope you don't hate me! If you don't now, next chapter you will definitely will! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Everyone!**

**Well I feel like this is the story everyone wants to see updated! This is officially the chapter you all hate me! I'm going to apologise in advance because of this chapter! Well, let's start the story...**

_Humphrey's POV_

As I got closer to Destiny I could see a very happy expression on her. I started to smile back at her. I got up to the den and was greeted by Hunter.

"Humphrey!" Hunter said giving me a fist pound. I pounded back and smiled.

"Hunter, it feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" I said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well the goddamn writer keeps on forgetting to put me into chapters and actually give me dialogue!" Hunter said angrily.

"What?" I said confused by what Hunter just said.

"Nevermind...Oh! Humphrey, I'm so sorry about your bird friends. I had no idea you knew them!" Hunter said sadly.

"It's ok, Hunter" I said giving him a warm smile. He smiled back and then I got pounced on by my beautiful mate, Destiny. I blushed red while she licked my face uncontrollably.

"Woah woah! What are you doing to me?" I said chuckling a bit.

"Sorry I'm just so excited!" Destiny said still on top of me. Wait, why is she excited? Destiny noticed my confused face and explained further.

"Humphrey, remember when we, you know, "did it", Destiny said smiling unusually wider than her normal smile. I shook my head still not understanding what she was getting at. Destiny facepalmed herself and continued.

"Humphrey, I'm pregnant" Destiny said licking my face one more time. I did not move an inch. I was totally shocked. I had no response so I just sat there, with a shocked expression on my face.

"G-great" I stuttered out finally. Destiny looked at me confused.

"Humphy, is everything alright?" Destiny said waving her paw in front of my expressionless face.

I flinched and then answered "Yeah, just, you know, shocked".

Destiny kissed my cheek and said "Don't worry Humphrey, you'll be a great father for our pup". Hunter then started to walk into the den, followed by Destiny.

"Or my pups..." I said under my breath. Just then Destiny poked her head out of the den.

"What was that sweety?" Destiny said in her wide smile. I shuffled my paws and responded:

"N-nothing!".

Destiny gave me a weird look and said "Come Humphy, let's go to "bed". Destiny gave me a seductive smile and I responded with a uneasy grin. She giggled and walked back into the den.

I then faced the marvelous white moon and howled a goodnight to Kate, who was on the other side of Sawtooth.

"Well, this is going to be very interesting..." I said as I walked back into Destiny, Hunter, and I's den with my tail between my legs

**Well there we have it! Breaking the fourth wall and Humphrey has a real predicament on his hands!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone!**

**Going to be a crazy chapter! Just want to tell you to put on your helmets! We are going for a bumpy ride...**

_Humphrey's POV_

It was a cold dark night. I couldn't get any sleep due to the news I just heard. I got up from lying down with Destiny so I wouldn't wake her up. I walked cautiously to the den door and then sprinted the the nearby lake. I got to the lake and saw the moon shining down beautifully on it.

"Wow, what a beautiful sight..." I said to myself. Normally, I would be gazing at the view of the moon reflecting off the lake, but I had other stuff I needed to deal with. I dropped my muzzle down to the lake and started to lap at it. After I finished I laid down and went into deep thought.

"Now what should I do...Should I tell Destiny and be an honest mate or should I lie to her and see Kate secretly?" I thought to myself. I kept on thinking till I finally shouted at myself "COME ON HUMPHREY! JUST CHOOSE ONE!". After I yelled I heard leaves crumple behind. I immediately took a defensive position and growled. I quickly spinned around and saw that it was just Destiny.

"Oh, hey Destiny" I said giving a nervous chuckle.

"Humphrey, what do you mean "just choose one", you are scaring me" Destiny said.

"It's nothing don't worry about it!" I exclaimed. Destiny walked over to me and put her paw on my shoulder.

"Humphrey, I've known you long enough to figure out when you're lying" Destiny said with a smile. I smiled back gazing into her beautiful eyes. Who am I kidding? I can't lie to my mate!

"Ok fine, Destiny I need to tell you that I got K-OW!" I exclaimed loudly. It felt like a bumble bee stung me. My vision started to blur and then Destiny started to turn different colors. I swayed back and forth, then finally fell down.

"Humphrey? Humphrey! NO!" I heard Destiny scream as I slowly slipped unconscious. I awoke finally and heard talking in the distance. My hearing and vision finally came back to me and I realized I was in a black metal box, kind of like the one I went to Sawtooth in but this one was bigger. I looked to my left and saw Destiny passed out on the ground next to me. I walked up to her quickly and placed my head on her chest and heard a heartbeat.

"Thank God" I said aloud to myself. I then focused my ears to the humans talking outside.

"Yep, these wolves are going to China" one human said.

"Ok thanks, just load the crate in the plane" Said another one.

"Ugh, anything else you need me to do captain" the first human said sarcastically.

"Yeah, shut the hell up" said the other human obviously annoyed. The talking got distant and I couldn't hear it anymore.

"Well, I guess we are going to China..." I said as I laid back down next to Destiny.

"Damn, I wonder how Kate is doing..." I thought before I drifted off to the dreamworld.

**Wow, this took a while! Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite this story! PM me any suggestions!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Everyone! **

**I'm back and yesterday was the two month anniversary for this story! *BLOWS HORN IN CELEBRATION* YAY! Wow, 2 months and this is probably my best story I've written so far. I need to end this story soon... Also you guys might kill me after this chapter, but I assure you if you keep reading the next chapters you may love me again! ANYWAY! Let's start the chapter BTW there is wolves in china and not that many left! That is suppose to explain why they are going to china!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I was awaken by a slap from Destiny.

"W-what? Where are we?" I asked dazed. My vision finally came in and I saw Destiny with a distressed face.

"I don't know! That's why I'm freaking out!" Destiny said pacing back and forth in the black metal cage.

"Destiny dear, sit down, your pregnant and you should be resting, and also we are going to China" I said while rubbing Destiny's back.

"CHINA! HUMPHREY DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO DOGS IN CHINA! IT RHYMES WITH TREAT!" Destiny said while hyperventilating.

"Don't worry they think you are a wolf... No one will eat you!" I said reassuring her of her safety.

"Well, thank god I got my strong wolf next to me to protect me" Destiny said while cuddling closer to me.

I smiled back and put my arm around her. For a moment in my life, I felt at peace with the world. Then I felt the cage shake and saw blinding light.

"Come on, Sarah! This is where we escape!" I said as I dashed away from the cage with Destiny following me. The first thing I saw was the a tree with snow glistening on the top of it. Snow wrapped around the ground while it fell peacefully. I stopped running and just looked around in amazement. Winters in Jasper aren't this beautiful. Destiny then came up behind me panting.

"Slow..down...I'm...not...a...wolf" Destiny panted. I laughed and said "Destiny, look isn't it magnificent!".

Destiny glanced around and said "Wow, snow...really..."magnificent"...".

"Oh, shutup" I chuckled. Destiny giggled and then gasped.

"Destiny what is it" I asked while turning around. I looked at Destiny and standing right in front of her was a huge tiger.

"Destiny...do not move" I said while slowly walking towards sat their, frozen solid. Then I charged and pushed Destiny out of the way and got swiped by the tiger. I flew into the ground and tried to get up, but failed because I was dazed. I looked to my left side and saw blood oozing out of three big scratch marks. I looked over at Destiny to see the tiger by her side.

"NO!" I yelled as I tried once again to get up but then falling back down again. I glance back at Destiny and saw the her with blood all over her and I heard her scream "HUMPHREY!". The tiger then chomped his teeth on her leg.

"AHHHHHH SHITTTTTTTTTT" Destiny screamed.

"NO!" I said as energy shot through my body and I ran towards Destiny, ignoring the pain in my leg. The tiger went to go swat my back down, but I juked his massive paw and shot my jaws to his throat. With one motion I ripped open his throat and killing him. Blood splattered over me and I ran to the side of Destiny.

"Destiny, no no no! Hold on I'll get some help!" I said but before I ran to get some help Destiny grabbed my paw. I gave her a confused look.

"...Destiny?" I said trying to break free.

"Humphrey, remember the first day I met you at the shelter?" Destiny asked.

"yep" I said half-heartedly with the tears welling up in my face.

"Well, when you saved my from those dogs and first saw your face, I knew some way, we would be together" Destiny said. After she said that I lost it.

"But Destiny *sniff* what 'bout our kids?" I said. She grabbed my paws.

"Humphrey, everything happens happens for a reason...I just want to say before I die Humphrey...I love you with all my heart" Destiny said.

"I love you too, with all my heart..." I said while tears flowed out my eyes like a river. Destiny smiled and picked herself up and kissed my cheek. She then died...with that smile I fell in love with on her face. Why does everything in my life ave to end so soon?

I lifted my muzzle in the air and sang a song for my fallen mate, Destiny.

_Great Big World: I Don't Want To Love Somebody Else_

_Oh, I built a world around you_  
_Oh, you had me in a dream,_  
_I lived in every word you said_  
_The stars had aligned_  
_I thought that I found you_  
_And I don't wanna love somebody else_

_Oh, we left it all unspoken_  
_Oh, we buried it alive_  
_And now it's screaming in my head_  
_Oh, I shouldn't go on hoping_  
_Oh, that you will change your mind_  
_And one day we could start again_  
_Well I don't care if loneliness kills me_  
_I don't wanna love somebody else_

_Oh, I thought that I could change you_  
_Oh, I thought that we would be the greatest story that I tell_  
_I know that it's time to tell you it's over_  
_But I don't wanna love somebody else_

I then looked back down and collapsed onto my dead mate.

I then whispered into her ear "Destiny, I'll see you in heaven...".

**Damn, if your eyes don't tear up a little after that I don't know what will! SAD AS SHIT! Anyway, I hope you like it! Please follow, favorite, and review this chapter! See you in the next chapter, guys!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Everyone!**

**Yeah I know most of you guys are pissed at me, but I hope you read this to the end! Anyway, let's start this story!**

_Humphrey's POV_

My eyes suddenly bursted open. All I could see around me was puffy white clouds and a huge golden gate. All my pain and sadness I felt before has now just...disappeared.

"Am I d-dead?" I asked myself.

"Humphrey? HUMPHREY!" i heard someone yell. I turned around to be meeted by Destiny pouncing on me. She started to lick me vigorously.

"Woah, calm down now! I was only gone for a good ten seconds" I said while licking her cheek.

"I've missed you" Destiny giggled.

"Well, I don't care where we are at least we are together" I said while kissing her cheek. Sarah giggled and blushed while getting off me.

"Sorry to rain on your parade mister, but it is not your time yet" A wolf with complete white fur said to me.

"What? Who are you?" I asked. I just noticed the wolf's height. He looked down at me and chuckled.

"Well, some people call me a angel, but you can call me your guardian angel" he said smiling warmly at me.

"What! I don't want you to go back to earth, I want to be here, with my mate, Destiny" I said stubbornly.

"Humphrey, you still have so much more adventures that await you! You can't quit now" he said.

I opened my mouth but then Destiny said "Humphrey, go. I'll always be here for you, but you still have more lives to touch on earth like you have done to mine".

"But Destiny, what about you?" I asked sadly.

"Humphrey, my time on earth is over, like yours will be eventually" Destiny said smiling at me. I thought about it and she was right. I still had unfinished business on earth to complete.

"Ok Destiny I'll go back" I said as I hugged her for the last time for awhile. I finally pulled away from the hug with tears flowing out my eyes.

"Don't worry Humphrey, I'll see you again someday!" Destiny said. I smiled walked over to my guardian angel.

"Humphrey, you won't regret this decision, I promise" he said. Then suddenly, everything started to fade away and turn into darkness. I then opened my eyes to feel excruciating pain in my side and see a black as midnight furred wolfess standing over me treating my wounds. I tried to move, but I couldn't and I just made a loud groan.

"Oh no, this can't be good...Timmy and Ghost! Get this wolf over to our pack and put him in my den" She yelled at the other two red wolves.

**HUMPHREY IS SAVED...TA DA! Pretty sad chapter, but the next is going to be great!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back! I'm sorry for not doing the usual update All Good Things then Betrayed pattern. I've just taken more of a interest in Betrayed and also to admit I have some writer's block for All Good Things...so be prepared for a plot twist in that story! Anyway, let's keep on writing! **

_Humphrey's POV  
_

_As I woke up I saw Kate and Hunter sitting over at our cave back in Sawtooth._

_"Hey!" I screamed towards them, but they seemed to not hear me. I walked closer and stood right in front of them._

_"Guy's I'm back from China!" I yelled. Again, they seem to ignore me. _

_"What happened am I invisible or something?" I asked myself as I started to listen to their conversation._

_"Hey Hunter, do you think Humphrey and Destiny will ever come home?" Kate asked Hunter. Hunter thought about it and responded, "I hope so...they're my best friends"._

_"Well, at least we got each other right? I mean until they get home" Kate said smiling warmly at Hunter._

_"Definitely" Hunter said smiling warmly. Kate got up and snuggled closer to Hunter catching him off guard, but then Hunter accepted it and snuggled back._

_"What the hell? Get away from her now, Hunter!" I yelled angrily. I walked right up to Hunter swiped at his head, but my paw went right through his head._

_"What the?" I questioned. Then, everything started to grow distant._

_"No! Kate! Wait! No!" I yelled._

"NO!" I screamed waking up to a empty completely black cave that I never seen before. There was only light coming from what seemed like a opening, but was covered by hanging fur pelt. This cave was huge, though. It must be the pack leaders den. Then, the female black wolf that saved me ran into the cave panting.

"Why'd you yell?"she panted. I studied the midnight wolf and realized how beautiful and tall she was.

"Uh, I had a bad dream" I said. Then I realized how un-manly that was and even worse I said that to the most beautiful wolf in the pack.

She rolled her eyes and said "My name is Princezz, what's yours?" she asked sorta annoyed.

"My name is Humphrey, Miss Princezz" I said politely.

"Well, how are you enjoying my pack" Princezz asked nicely.

"What? What do you mean your pack?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm the pack leader 'round these parts of China" Princezz said almost bragging.

"Sorry, just back in Canada-" I got cut off.

"Canada? You are from Canada?" she asked laughing a bit.

"Um, yeah, why?" I asked confused why it was so amusing.

"Canadian wolves are no match for Chinese wolves...I mean unless you let us train you" Princezz said.

"So you are willing to train me" I asked happily. Finally, I'll get a chance to prove I'm worthy.

"Yep, I'll put you through it...but first you've got to heal so get some rest" Princezz said while walking out of the den. I sighed and walked back to a spot in the corner of the den. I laid down and though to myself "I wonder what Kate's doing..."

**There we go! Please review, follow, and favorite the story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


End file.
